Falling Hard
by JasmineeCullen
Summary: Bella and Edward had been friends forever but everything changed in a matter of weeks as Bella began to fall for her best friend. Will Edward deny her or give into her desires. ALL HUMAN! RATED M BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFERANCES!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Guys. I know i should be concentrating on my other storys but the idea popped into my head for a new one and i just had to do it but don't worry i will still be updating the others! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**Bellas POV**

Maaan this guy was killing me! He was like a god with those perfect emerald green eyes and that seductive smile.. don't even get me started on his scruffy but very sexy looking hair. _The things i would do to that man! _I thought to myself he just literally screamed sex.

Ok so I will start from the beginning. It all started back when we was both young.

_"Hi.. My names Bella" I introduced myself to the little boy that i was sat next to in class. It was our first day at school and I thought I would try and make some friends. _

_He looked up at me and smiled "Hello Bella, my name's Edward!" He said happily then pulled me in for a hug._

Since that day we had pretty much been best friends! He had been there through everything and his family was also very good to me. Carlisle and Esmee, Edwards parents took me in when I was 10 after my parents died in a car crash. I winced as I remembered that awful day.

_It was my nans birthday so me, my mum and my dad were all in the car on our way to the nursing home in seattle where she was staying. We spent the hole day with her as we didn't get to see her that much. After we said goodbye to my nan we got into the car to head back to forks where we lived we were so happy on the way back all three of us were singing along to the radio and thats when it happened, it all happened so fast. All i remember was a car on the wrong side of the road heading straight for us. A few hours or so later i woke up in the hospital seeing Carlise and Esmee standing each side of me looking at me with sad eyes and thats when i knew it. Thats when i knew my mummy and daddy were gone and they weren't coming back. _

A little tear rolled down my cheek as i remembered that awful day. After my parents died i only had my nan and the stress of loosing her only son caused her to die not long after leaving me with no family at all apart from the Cullens. I had lived with the Cullens up until a few years ago when me and Edward moved into a apartment that was closer to our college but after we graduated we decided to stay in the apartment because we didn't really want to move back in with his parents. We both pretty much did everything together, we even work in the same bar but not long after we started working there all the female attension Edward was getting changed him. He was suddenly more cocky and arrogant and always had girls round at the apartment. I mean I have had a few men stay over but i never let sleeping with someone or getting some attension change me like it has him.

I tried talking to him about the way he had changed but he just kicked off at me and stormed out so i decided not to bring it up again. He was always still there for me when i needed him he just wasn't there when i wanted him.

I was so lost in my thoughts i hadn't even heard Edward come out of his room.

"Morning Bella" He smiled and headed towards the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee.

"So which girl was it last night Edward? Tanya? Jane? or some other slut?" I smirked.

"Actually Bella nobody stayed over last night not that it's any of your business may i add.. I was actually making one of these for you" he replyed. Ok now i felt like a dick. But it is my business when he usually keeps me awake all fucking night.

"oh sorry." i replyed not wanting to argue with him. It was weird. Me and Edward had been friends nearly our whole lives but lately when i see or hear him with somebody else i automatically feel jelous.

"It's ok.. do you want a ride into work?" he asked while bringing me over my coffee.

"yeh sure if you don't mind" i said looking up and and he shook his head.

"of course i don't mind Bells" I loved it when he called me Bells nobody else was allowed to get away with it though only he was.

"Thanks" i smiled up at him and stood up. "I'll just go get changed then we'll leave" i said as i headed to my bedroom.

After i had finished getting changed we went down to his car and headed to work. The whole journey to work was silent, i still kind of felt arkward about the whole incident this morning.

After we had finished work Edward headed straight home.. Obviously one of his booty calls where coming over so i decided to stay at the bar and have a few drinks, My friend Rosalie who happens to be dating Edwards brother Emmett decided to come down to the bar and join me bringing Emmett along.

"Bella!" I Heard Emmett boom as he scooped me into a gut renching hug. I hadn't seen Emmett in a while since he spent most of his time with Rose which also ment i hardly see Rose aswell.

"Emmett put me down" I laughed I gave Rose a hug and we had a few drinks. A few drinks too many because by the end of the night i was fucked out of my face. Oh shit how am i going to get home? i thought to myself as i left the bar. Rose and Emmett had just left and i forgot to see if i could get in there taxi and i had no more cash on me. I decided to try and disturb Edward and get come me.

_**Ring ring ring**_

"Hello?" his husky voice answered.

"Edddddie could you come and pick me up pleaaaase" I begged.

"Bella are you drunk?" he laughed down the phone at my drunken state.

"No" I lied "Can you come and get me then?" I asked again and ending up falling back and landing on my ass. "Ouch" i muttered trying to pick myself up of the floor but i felt sick everytime i moved so i decided to just stay down here.

"I'll be there as soon as i can" he laughed.

About 15 minutes later Edward showed up laughing at me as soon as he see me sprawled out on the floor. He leaned down and went to help me up.

"Don't. fucking. touch. me" I managed to splurt out. I knew if he tryed making me move i would either a) do something utterly stupid or b) puke all over him.

"Haha, Bella I need to get you home" he said with humour in his tone.

"In a minute" I moaned.

He sat down on the floor next to me and waited.

"ok.. you can help me up now" i said quietly almost whispering. He helped my up but after i took one step i fell straight back down.

"Come here" he said as he picked my up in his muscley arms and carried me to his car gently laying me down on the back seat.

I must have fallen asleep because the last thing i remember was Edward laying me into my bed and tucking me in after that he left and i fell back to sleep and dreamt off none other than Edward Cullen.

The next morning i woke up feeling like complete shit. I had the worst hangover ever! I struggled out off my bed and headed towards the kitchen to find Edward cooking.

"What you cooking?" i asked making him jump because he didn't know i was behind him.

"you a fry up.. i thought you might need it after how drunk you were last night" he laughed.

"shit was i that bad?" i asked feeling slightly embarassed as i remembered having to call Edward to come and get me.

"Yes Bella you were! infact i have never seen you so fucked before Bells" He said looking round at me pointing towards the table silently telling me to sit down before handing me a delicious looking breakfast.

"Ah geez im sorry Edward I can't believe i let myself get like that.. im so embarassed" i said hiding my face in my hands.

"Bells you got drunk! we all get drunk half the time.. It's nothing to be embarassed about! Now eat up we've got to meet the others later" he smiled. By others he ment Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Alice was Edwards sister and Jasper was Rose's brother. We had all known each other pretty much a life time so we were all quite close.

"Ok, thanks for the breakfast" I said looking up at him.

"Thats ok" He gave me a bigger smile this time showing his teeth as he left the room and i couldn't help but feel like my heart had just been completed with that one smile. The gap that had been there so long finally filled.

_Shit! Was I falling for my best friend?_

**Ok guys it's abit rough round the edges but let me know what you think. I will be updating again very soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

After I had finished my breakfast that Edward had made me I headed into my bedroom to get dressed. I decided to wear my daisy dukes with a crop top and some sandals, I put my hair up into a messy bone and did my make up before heading into the sitting room where Edward was already sat waiting for me. My god did he look hot today! But then again he looks hot everyday. Shit what am I saying? I shouln't be thinking of my best friend like this!

"Bells what the hell are you wearing?" he said looking at me strangely.

"Clothes" I stated.

"Not very many clothes must i add you showing more than what is covered Bells"he laughed.

"As long as my lady bits are covered that's all that matters Edward" I laughed back.

He had always been abit too overpretective over me but i guess thats just because he see me like a sister but most certainly isn't how i would like him to see me! When we finished discussing what i was or wasn't wearing we headed out to the bar to meet the others.

"BELLA" Alice screeched as soon as she see us running over to me and pulling me into a hug. "I feel like i haven't seen you in ages!"

"Alice you saw me yesterday" I laughed.

"Well yes but that was ages ago!" she laughed with me and we headed over to the table.

"Does anybody want a beer?" Emmett asked as we all nodded.

"So Bella, Edward.. what have you two been up to lately?" Alice asked

"Working" we both said in unison.

"Is that all?" Alice said sounding shocked "Do you two not have a life?"

"Course we do Alice.. Bella actually got pretty drunk the other night" Edward laughed.

I scowled at him as i replied. "Yes and Edward got fucked the other night" I soon realised my words had came out wrong as Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all widened their eyes looking back and forth between me and Edward.

"You mean.. You two?" Alice squeeked.

"God no Alice we.." Edward pointed his finger at himself then over to me "most certainly Didn't" He said back to her. Not going to lie it kind of hurt my feelings the way he said it. He kind of looked and sounded repulsed by the idea of having sex with me.

"Ooooh" she smiled.

"Here you go" Emmett said returning to the table with our beers.

"Thanks Emmett" i said as he handed my beer.

"So.." Rosalie started "If it wasn't Bella you fucked the othernight Edward who was it" Rosalie asked looking at Edward.

"Actually.. I didn't get her name" he replied looking ammused.

I couldn't listen to anymore of this conversation so i excused myself and headed to the washroom. After a few moments of looking at myelf in the mirror having an argument with myself in my head I heard the door opened and turned to see Alice stood there smirking at me.

"What the fuck are you smirking at Alice?" I questioned.

"You!.. You have the hots for my brother"How the fuck did she know that? Did i make it that obvious? Oh god.

I couldn't find any words to reply. I didn't want to talk to her about it for the simple fact Alice always interfears and she struggles keeping secrets.

"What?" i replied. "No I don't"

"Don't lie to me Bella.. You like my Brother! I have seen the way you look it him" Shit I was making it obvious. I blushed and thats when I knew there was no denying this Alice would never believe me if i said i didn't like him.

"Oh for fuck sake Alice why do you have to be so psychic all the time" I moaned

"So you do?" she questioned.,

"I'm not actually sure Ally I just can't get the sexy fucker out my head" Oh shit did I just tell his sister her brother is a sexy fucker? Que another blush.

"OMG! I knew it. You two will be sooo cute together!" She squeeks.

"Who will be cute together?" Rose asks coming into the washroom.

"Bella fancys Edward" Alice shouts at Rose

"Oh I already knew that" Rose smiled.

"How the hell did you know?" I aked Rose. Seriously does everybody fucking know? What if Edward knows? Im so screwed.

"Bella everybody knows. We've all seen the way you look at him" Rose states.

"See I told you" Alice chirps.

"Oh my god does he know?" I moan. If Edward knows I would have to fisically have to kill myself.

"No! The dumbass has no fucking clue" Rose stated.

"We need a plan.. We could always get you a guy to make Edward Jealous" Alice screeched again... She's a little too happy about this.

"No Alice we don't need a plan. Edward doesn't like me like that and i'm not going to make myself look like a complete fool.. Stay out of it" I replied walking out of the washroom. I need to go home I'm not staying here when all Alice is going to do is make silly fucking hints.

"Hey guys im gunna head home" I said walking to the table and getting my bag. Rose and Alice still hadn't left the washroom so they are probably coming up with some stupid fucking plan to hook me and Edward up but it isn't going to work Edward isn't interested in me like that and he never will be. Plus lately he's kind of a jerk.

"Do you want a ride home Bells?" Edward looked up to me and asked.

"No.. Thank you though but i think i'd just like to walk" I smiled, said my goodbyes and headed out before the girls could come back out.

As i walked home I did alot of thinking. Maybe Alice was right, Maybe i could make Edward Jealous I could even get a new look and everything! When i arrived home i decided to start on the new look. I wasn't doing this just for Edward, I was doing this for me too. I went straight into my room and started clearing out all my old clothes away which really only left me with a few items. I also chucked all of my old underwear away.

After I had finished chucking nearly all of my shit away i went shopping and brought loads of new things mostly dresses, short skirts and shorts and some more crop tops and t-shirts plus loads of hot new underwear and i decided to be brave and buy a few pairs of high heels even with me being such a clutz.

So after my shopping trip I headed home to find that Edward had brought the gang round... Great Alice was so not going let me live down the fact I like Edward hell don't even get me started on the fact that she's going to kill me for not taking her shopping with me.

"BELLA! YOU WENT SHOPPING WITHOUT ME?" Alice shouted.

"Yes Alice.. I did" I said grabbing my bags and heading towards my room. I didn't mean to be a bitch to Alice but when she trys to control what you do and gets involved with things it is the slightest bit annoying!

I turned my music on and began sorting new stuff out. Just as started to put my new underwear out I heard a loud knock on my door.

"Come in" I shouted thinking it was Alice but as i turned around I saw it was Edward staring at my hands. _Why was he staring at my ha- Oh shit!_ I realised I was still holding my lacey red thong in my hand.

"Oh god" I quickly pulled them behind my back and blushed.

Edward laughed "It's alright Bells.. It's nothing i haven't seen before"

"Well _Eddie_ you haven't seen mine.. Have you?" I winked at him then put the red lace into my draw. I could of swore I heard him whisper something along the lines of "Not yet" but i couldn't be sure could just be me hoping i would of heard him say it.

"Hm.. Um you coming for dinner Bells?" Edwards asked

_Only if your dinner_ I mentally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys i have decided to re-do chapter 3 as i had a different idea in my mind how i wanted the story to go i just hope it doesn't annoy you. thank you for the reviews keep them coming!**

It had now been a week since my outburst at the girls which i felt terrible about and i couln't of apoligized enough for but Alice and Rose insisted that it was fine. Today was one of the worst days i had, had in ages. First of all Edward had one of his sluts over last night so i hardly got any sleep and then i had at work my boss decided it would be funny to make me run the bar by myself as everyone else had pulled a sicky and to top it off Alice was coming over to play Bella Barbie before we go out.

As soon as i got back from work i jumped straight in the shower. After my shower i headed back into my bedroom to make a start on sorting myself out before Alice arrived I blow dryed my hair and shoved on some shorts and a tank top knowing Alice would be picking the outfit im wearing out. Not long after that i heard the front door knock.

"Hey B" Alice said walking through the door as i opended it.

"Hey Ally" I smiled as we headed towards my bedroom.

"Right, I've decided that you going to wear this dress with these shoes" Alice said while holding up a short but not slutty black dress and some black jimmy choos.

"Ok" I just decided to agree with her as there was certainly no way I would win against Alice.

"Right hair and make-up time" Alice screeched as she threw me down onto the chair. As much as i loved the little pixie she was actually kind of over the top and scary some times.

After an hour of my hair being pulled about and my make-up being done i got changed and looked into the mirror. _WOW! _I actually looked good. My hair was pinned to the side in loose curls my make-up looked flawless and the outfit looked amazing. I coulnd't believe the miracles that little pixie could pull off.

"Alice i love it" i squealed and pulled her into a tight hug

"great now get off me" she laughed as i let go and started to get ready herself.

Alice had always been a fashion fanatic and enjoyed torturing everyone else with it but lately i hadn't minded. I was actually starting to enjoy the shopping and that but the thing i enjoyed the most was spending time with my friends. They had always been there for me as i was for them.

After a while of being stuck in my thoughts i heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in" i shouted to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Only me" i heard Edwards voice reply as he his poked around the door.

"Oh hey Edward what's up?" i asked.

"I just wanted to see what time we were all leaving?" he asked. Why didn't i get told he was coming? well tonights going to be eventful.

"We will be leaving in about half hour Edward" Alice answered knowing i didn't know the answer to the question.

"Ok im just going to shower" he replied before leaving my room.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming Ally?" I moaned. She was up to something.

"Because I knew you would get all weird about it Bells.. Trust me tonights going to be great" she chirped. Oh god this was either going to be a huge disaster or she was right and it was going to be great but either way I was deffinatly shitting myself.

Exactly half hour after that we was leaving.. Edward looked drop dead gorgeous, he was wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt with blue stonewash skinny jeans and topped the outfit of with some Vans and I swear I literally just wanted to jump him.

The next morning when woke up my head was spinning and i physically couldn't remember a thing from last night. I opened my eyes to find i was on the sofa in mine and Edwards apartment. The apartment looked like a bomb had hit it, there was beer cans and take-away boxes scattered everywhere and some weird looking couple that i had never met before asleep on the floor.

I quietly stood up and stepped over the sleeping forms and headed over towards Edwards bedroom. I gently tapped on his door and waited for him to invite me in.

"Come in" i heard him groan and i entered his room. Much to my suprise Edward was actually on his own but he looked exactly how i felt and i instantly felt bad for waking him.

"Sorry for waking you Edward i was just wondering if you knew who that was asleep in our living room" Ok so no matter no crappy i felt i couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Um.. Bells I have no clue" he said looking rather confused. Great so we have some crazy couple sleeping in our apartment that none of knew. Typical.

So after a few failed attempts of getting the strange people to leave they finally left but they did explain how they ended up here apparently Edward thought it would be funny to tell them i wanted a threesome which explains it all. As soon as they left i slapped that back of Edwards head.

"Your such a jerk" I laughed. It was kind of funny.

"Oh Bells... You know you wanted them really?" he winked at me. Was this guy being serious? I wanted him not some strange couple that I never knew and seeing as i had only ever slept with one person i certainly wasn't going to have a threesome it's not my kind of thing.

"Yes Edward you caught me i wanted them" I laughed as i headed into my bedroom.

I had a quick shower and got dressed and signed onto my facebook. I wasn't even on facebook for five minutes before i recieved a private mail from Alice.

_Bellaaaaa, _

_I hope your hangover isn't too bad you were pretty messed up last night! well... get ready we are going shopping! I'll be picking you up in 20 minutes so hurry up._

_Love you bitch xoxo_

Oh my today was going to be a long day.

**Ok so its short but will be updating again soon. Hope you guys don't mind that i changed chapter 3 but i promise you im not going do it again i have finally decided how i would like the story to go. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think guys! Thankyou.**


End file.
